David Tyler the Warrior of the TARDIS
by DoctorWho1230
Summary: Being a half Time Lord with out a Dad is hard but then discovering that my Mom lied about him being dead is even harder. I'm David Tyler and this is my story.
1. Intro

**AN: A new story I am going to stop writing 2 of my other story's so I have some more time to write this one. Don't worry I will go back to them eventually! I hope you enjoy this story! **

**Torchwood Employees Files**

**Name**: David John Tyler

**Age**: 15

**Parent(s)**: Rose Tyler

**Rank**: Feld Agent

**Education**: PHD in Technology

**Status**: Help Needed

**Location**: Cardiff

I quickly updated my status because I was in a dangerous chase. Well I'm the one being chased. Oh! I bet you wonder what is chasing me. I'm being chased by an army of Cybermen. Just a typical day for me I guess. I stopped right in front of the rift. I was trapped. "Shit."

"You will be upgraded!"

I remembered when grandpa told me about losing someone special to him from a Cyberman upgrading them. I had two options go with them or jump into the rift both where basically suicide. "Not in your dreams!" I jumped.

**AN: The next chapter will be up soon! I would love a review or two! Thanks for reading!**


	2. London?

**AN: I'm sorry so sorry about this chapter taking this long! I was trying to find a place to stop it. I hope you enjoy!**

I felt like I was being pulled apart in every single direction. I saw colors of every hue and the pain was unbearable. I could not hear myself screaming even though I was. Then it all stopped. I felt pavement under my body. I pulled myself up and realized I was alive. I had a ringing noise in my ears but I didn't care I was alive! I looked around and saw I was now in London. I checked my watch to see where I was but it was just static. I stood up and walked around. The ringing noise was gone now but it was replaced with fear. Everything looked normal except there were no Zeppelins. Maybe this is the Parallel Universe Mom talked about sometimes. All the sudden a man ran into me. He was wearing a brown pinstripe suit with a trench coat.

"Sorry!"

He started to run away. "Wait! Where am I?"

He paused and looked back over at me. "What do you mean?"

I took a closer look at the man. He looked exactly like the picture of Dad. "Who are you? You look like someone I know."

"I'm the Doctor."

I looked at him in disbelief. "No you're not Mom said he's dead."

He looked puzzled. "Who are you?"

"I'm David John Tyler." The man looked off in the distance. "What's wrong?"

He fake smiled and said. "Do you by chance know a Rose Tyler?"

"Yes, she's my Mom."

"What?!"

"I said she's my Mom."

"But who's your Dad? Is it Mickey? Yes it has to be Mickey but you look nothing like him."

I stopped him. "I never meet my Dad. Mom said he died a long time ago before I was born."

"Did Rose ever say who your dad was?"

"No but I saw pictures of him."

"What did he look like?"

I stared at him. "You…"

He looked at me in disbelief. "No, Rose never said she was pregnant."

"Mom said that Dad didn't know about me."

"Come with me."

"No."

He looked surprised. "Why not?

"Don't ask why. I'm not coming."

"But…"

"I said no."

I walked away. Mom said Dad was dead this man must be lying about Mom. The man was running after me. "Wait! Come back!"

"I said no!"

I ran away until the man was gone. I walked into an ally and sat down. I looked over to my left and saw a Cyberman. "Shit I thought I lost you!"

"You will be upgraded!"

The Cyberman grabbed my arm and pulled me up. Without letting go of my arm he said. "You will come with me."

I tried to get my arm free but it was no use then all the sudden the man from before yelled at the Cyberman. "Let go of him!"

The Cyberman turned around "You are not combatable."

"Yes yes I know that. Let go of him!"

"No he will be upgraded!"

"Not on my watch." He socked the Cyberman with a Sonic Screwdriver. It let go of my hand and dropped to the ground. I rubbed my wrist because I think the Cyberman broke it. "Are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine."

"You didn't look surprised about the Cyberman. In fact it seemed like you expected it."

"Sorry but I can't tell you why." I am so used to keeping my whole life a secret that I couldn't tell him.

"But…"

"Thanks for helping me but I have to go now."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"No you're not. You're from a parallel universe aren't you? You don't have a home anymore."

"No…"

"Really? You're a horrible liar."

"Just leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry but if you are my son I need to take care of you."

"I don't have a dad."

"Just come with me please."

"Fine."

I followed the Doctor until we were in front of a 1960's British police box. "Here we are!"

"Is it a TARDIS?"

"How… Oh never mind. Yes it is."

We walked inside it looked exactly like how my Mom described it. "She's amazing!"

"Yes she is."

"Do you have a workshop?"

"Why?"

"Because…" I pulled out my pen and extended it into a sword. "I need to fix this."

"Where did you get that?"

I turned the sword back into a pen. "Well in my universe I work for Torchwood. So I made this to protect myself."

"Does Rose work there too?"

"She used to but she quit."

"Oh."

"Do you have a workshop?"

"Right! It's over here."

"Thanks." I walked inside.

**AN: I would love a review! Thank you so much for reading!**


	3. Mom

**AN: I'm sorry about taking so long on this chapter! Just as a note the italics is a memory. There is a lot going on in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

To be completely honest the workshop was a disaster. There were 2 workbenches that had a bunch of crap on it and tools laying everywhere. I pushed some stuff aside and placed my pen/sword on the workbench. I grabbed some tools and started to fix it. An hour later I was done. I went back to the control room but the Doctor wasn't there. "Doctor?"

"In the lab!"

Some lights turned on to lead me to the lab. I walked inside and everything was a mess like the workroom. I saw the Doctor on a computer. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get this to work again."

"What is it?"

"Oh it's just some medical records."

"Do you need help?"

"No."

I pushed him aside. "Let me see." After a few minutes I got it working. "Done!"

"How did you get it working? It's from the 51st century."

"I was an alien technology manger/tester at Torchwood."

"Oh."

He went on the computer and pulled up a file. It was Rose Tyler's. I looked at the picture it had my Mom and the Doctor in it. They looked really happy. I left to go to the control room. I sat down on the steps and thought back to the day my Mom died…

_It started out as any normal day. I woke up to my alarm clock. Today was my first day at Torchwood. I got ready really quickly. As I walked down stairs I saw Mom talking to Grandma. I looked like they were arguing over something but as I walked in they stopped. "Good morning David! Are you excited for today?"_

_"Of course I am Mom! What's for breakfast?"_

_She Giggled. "Your favorite pancakes."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_I sat down and ate my pancakes. When I was done I got really hyper. "Can we go yet?"_

_"One second David!"_

_After a few more times of me bugging her we finally left. When we got there I was nervous. "You know your way David I have to go see Grandpa."_

_"Ok." I walked across the hall to the technology room. I used my ID card on the door and walked in. I saw my mentor Mike at his desk._

_"Hello David your Grandpa Pete just called to say you're needed at the briefing room."_

_"Ok, Thanks Mike."_

_I walked into the briefing room I saw Mom and Grandpa talking about something._

_Grandpa looked over at me. "Ah David, we were just talking about your first mission."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Well just as a reminder Rose is coming with you."_

_"I know."_

_"Here's your mission. Don't worry it won't be dangerous at all."_

_"I know."_

_I looked at the file it was talking about checking out an area with reported sighting of Cybermen._

_"You are dismissed."_

_Mom and I went to the car. We didn't talk the whole way there. We pulled up to a park and everything looked normal. We got out of the car and I surveyed the park. I of course wander off from Mom. Everything looked fine but then I heard Mom scream. I ran over to the car only to find her surrounded by Cybermen. I looked in my pockets for my pen/sword but realized I left it in the car. I had no idea what to do but a Cyberman was about to grab Mom. That's when I heard her make a blood curling scream. She slumped to the ground and the Cyberman went away. When they were gone I ran over to mom and checked her pulse. I couldn't find one. I picked up my phone to call Torchwood. I also grabbed my pen/sword out of the car. No one picked up and I saw the Cybermen coming over. I ran for my life and eventually I ended up by the Time Rift. You know the story from there._

The Doctor put his hand on my shoulder. I realized I was crying.

"You must miss home."

"I'm fine."

"Come on you can tell me."

"It's nothing." I stood up to walk away but he grabbed my hand.

"Please?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Can you at least tell me about the Cyberman?"

"All right fine!" I told him about what happened today. The Doctor was silent. He walked over to the controls and started pressing some buttons. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you might want to go somewhere."

"Where?"

"You pick."

I had no idea where I wanted to go but then I remembered my list of places I wanted to go. My number one place on the list I always knew it was impossible but now that I meet the Doctor I could go anywhere. "I want to go to a castle in the medieval times."

"Well that's a new one. Allons-y!"

**AN: The castle was an idea from a dream I had last night! I was a weird dream but I'm not going to talk about it. Spoilers!**


	4. King Nova

**AN: I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it!**

When the vigorous shaking stopped I let go of the rail that I was holding onto. The Doctor just stood there. I walked over to the door and the Doctor followed me.

"Well what are you waiting of David open the door!" After I opened the door I just stood there in amazement. "Well come on David! We've things to do and people to see." The Doctor was now pulling me away from the TARDIS. We were just outside the castles wall. It was huge and below us were little villages as far as the eye could see.

"What are we going to do first?"

"Well we could go meet some of my friends."

"And those friends are?"

"Oh just the royal family."

"What!"

"Yes the royal family but not the one you are thinking of. We're on a distant planet."

"What's it called?"

"Atzom."

"Cool but why does everyone still look like humans?"

"The Atzomans are distant relatives to humans."

"Oh."

We reached the castle doors but some guards stopped us.

"Halt! We need your indentation to enter."

I looked at the Doctor who was now looking through his pockets. "One second I know I have it here somewhere." He pulled out a very integrate designed gold coin. "Here it is!"

The guards looked at each other in shock. "Yes of course Lord Doctor."

The other guard spoke up. "And who is this child?" he pointed at me.

"Oh that's my son David."

"Yes of course Lord. You and your son may proceed." They bowed and let us through.

A servant ran up to us. "The King wishes to see you lord."

"Yes of course."

The servant led us to the throne room. The man who I assumed was the king stood looking out one of the windows. The Doctor and I bowed. "You're Highness."

The King looked over at us. "Lord Doctor, I haven't seen you in ages. The last time I recall was when I was just a boy but look at you! You haven't aged a bit."

"Well…"

"And now you have a son!" The King looked over at me. "What is your name?"

"My name is David."

"As I'm sure you already know I'm King Nova." Nova looked back at the Doctor. "What brings you to Augmenti?"

"Well you see David wanted to try and become a knight."

"I see Steve make sure they have a room for the time being."

The servant from before bowed at King Nova. "Of course you're Highness."

The servant Steve led us to our room. "I hope you find it suitable Lord."

"Of course we do." The Doctor handed Steve a few silver coins. "Just our secret ok?"

"Yes of course Lord." Steve bowed and walked away.

The room was amazing. Just so you know the castle is a high tech version of a medieval castle. It has a lot of technology I've never seen before. "A quick question Doctor. Why did you say I wanted to become a knight?"

"You might as well have some fun well were here!"

"But I don't know if I'm good enough to be a knight!"

"Oh come on! You'll do fine."

I sat down on one of the beds and pulled my Pen/Sword out. The Doctor was in the bathroom so I decided to talk to it. "How do you think about it Kraal."

_"You haven't talked to me for a while David."_

"Yes I know I've been busy."

_"If you want my opinion on becoming a knight I think I would be fun for a change." _

I put Kraal back in my pocket. The Doctor came out of the bathroom. "I love those showers! They are one of my favorite brands." The Doctor saw me looking up at the celling which had a painting of the Galaxy on it. "Who where you talking to just a second ago?"

"No one."

"Don't lie to me…"

"It was nobody."

The Doctor sat down next to me. "Look David I know you still don't trust me but can you at least give me a chance?"

"It was my sword Kraal."

"Your sword can talk?"

"Yes."

"Can I see it?"

"Kraal doesn't like other people."

"Ok…"

The Doctor decided to try and find the garden so I went to bed.

**AN: Yes I know a talking sword but whatever. Please leave a review thanks!**


	5. Perfect Hair

**AN: Sorry for taking so long! This is my favorite chapter so far. Please enjoy!**

I woke up to the sound of the Doctor singing in the shower. I got dressed and knocked on the bathroom door. "Doctor?"

He stopped singing. "Yes?"

"Are you almost done?"

The shower turned off. "Yes."

He walked out with a towel around him and looked for his suit. I walked in the bathroom and did bathroom things and came out to the Doctor trying to fix his hair. "You ready yet?"

"What. No!"

"Come on."

I started pulling him out of the room. "But my hair!"

"Yes yes I know your hair has to be perfect."

"It does!"

"Well not today."

"But but…"

"Come on."

After finally managing to get the Doctor out of our room Steve walked up to us.

"The King wishes to see you."

"We'll be there in a minute."

Steve ran off. "Well Doctor why do you think Nova wants to see us?"

"Well he probably wants you to meet his son, Beta."

"Oh ok."

We walked into the throne room. I didn't see Nova but I saw a younger person in a crown. He was pacing. The Doctor spoke up. "You must be Prince Beta." They shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

"And you Doctor. Now this must be your son David. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

I shook hands with Beta. "David I've heard from my father that you want to become a knight."

"Yes I would."

"Well then come with me."

I looked back at the Doctor who was smiling. Then I followed Beta. "Ok."

On our way to the armory Beta was asking me some questions. "Do you have your own weapon and armor?"

"I have my own sword but I don't have any armor with me."

"Alright, we can get you some armor. Can I see your sword?"

"Ok."

I handed him Kraal. Beta looked Kraal over and smiled. "That's a wonderful sword you've got."

"Thanks."

"So your preferred weapon is a sword then?"

"Yes."

We reached to armory. "Let's see if we've got anything small enough you you then."

The armory was a small almost unnoticeable room with armor and weapons of every type lying around. Beta was looking though a chest labeled 'EXTRA SMALL'. I am very short for my age. I used to be called a twig in school but don't underestimate me because I know almost every fighting style out there. After trying on at least 5 sets of armor we found one that fit. It looked like a high tech astronaut suit. It was dark blue with glowing light blue designs on it. Even though it was heavy I could move around in it easily.

The Prince smiled. "Finally! I was about to give up. That set of armor is very special. It was used to be used by the famous knight Omega."

"Cool."

"Let's get you to the training grounds."

"Ok."

As we were getting near the training grounds I noticed the planet had 3 suns! Even though there were 3 suns it was still cold out. Over by the archery range I saw a man that looked extremely focused on the target. We walked up to a makeshift arena next to the archery range. The man from the archery range ran up to us.

"You highness is this the boy you were talking about?"

"Yes Sir. Kane can I trust you to take him now?"

"Of course Sir!" Sir. Kane bowed as Prince Beta left. "Alright what's your name?"

"I'm David." We shook hands.

"What's your weapon of choice?"

"Swords." I pulled out Kraal.

"I see…" Kane went over to the weapon rack and grabbed a sword. "Let's see what you can do eh?" A few seconds later I had Kane on the ground with my sword pointed at his neck. "Alright that's good." I helped him up. "Have you've used other weapons before?"

"A little bit."

Kane walked over to the weapon rack and grabbed 2 maces. He through one to me. "How about these?" After a few hours of practicing multiple weapons I saw the Doctor walking over. Me and Kane stopped firing arrows and walked over to the Doctor. Kane bowed at the Doctor. "Lord Doctor."

"I trust you're Sir. Kane?"

"Yes Sir."

"Are you finished practicing?"

"Yes we are."

"I'll take David then."

"Of course Sir."

Kane bowed and walked away. Me and the Doctor where walking back to the castle.

"Doctor?"

"Yes David?"

"Why is everything so formal here?"

"I don't know… Culture I guess."

"Right where are we going?"

"Dinner! The King wants to eat with us."

"Cool."

"Yep!"

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
